Science Fiction Society
The Science Fiction Society (SFS) has a self-descriptive name. They meet every Wednesday night in AK 116 at 7:12 p.m. They run many different events, including Gaming Weekend, Animefest (defunct as of 2006, may be picked up by the Anime Club), Friday Night Gaming in the Campus Center (formerly the Wedge), and random other events such as showing anime or sci-fi shows. Curiously, in recent years the SFS has focused less on science fiction itself and instead on various other geeky topics such as anime, role-playing games, card and board games, and video games. The Science Fiction Society was founded by Steve Kovner, John Major, and John Kuklewicz in May 1974, is now in its 35th full year. The SFS maintains an extensive library of over 3,500 science fiction and fantasy books (as well as books and magazines of other genres and, surprise, games) which is available to SFS members. In Spring '04, an outgoing SFS member donated approximately $1500 worth of comics (about 400 - 500 in all), giving the library a substantial comic book collection in addition to graphic novels. In Fall '07, an alumnus donated the necessary funds for the SFS to obtain a LibraryThing account. The library is located in the basement of Riley Hall in the location of the old Newspeak office. The Newspeak logo still adorns one wall. It has become somewhat of an unofficial tradition for the SFS to obtain space once occupied by the campus newspaper, as in early 2007 the SFS acquired a closet in the Tech News office. The anime and manga library was established through generous donations in 2008, and continues to expand. The SFS is associated with the social group known as Wedge rats, so much so that some consider the two to be synonymous. It is also commonly confused with the Society for Medieval Arts and Sciences (SMAS); in fact, the two organizations are entirely separate despite a small member overlap. The SFS has sponsored a yearly T-shirt design contest since 2003. Many of the winning shirt designs can be seen on the backs of SFS members around campus, as well as in the pictures to the right. In 2005, the SFS occupied the special interest house located at 25 Trowbridge. In the 2006-2007 year, the SFS held public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 3). In the 2007-2008 year, the SFS held public viewings of Heroes (Season 2) and intends to hold public viewings of Battlestar Galactica (Season 4). Weekly Minutes Each week this section will be updated with the weekly meeting minutes emailed to the sfs-announce list. SFS Minutes for 3/2/11: Friday Gaming will occur this Friday in the Octowedge starting at 7PM For information about Friday Formals, contact Doug Saturday Anime will be "Arakawa Under the Bridge", an anime about love and living under a bridge Sunday Magic will occur. There is a draft at 1pm run by Alp. Tuesday Casuals will not occur over the break Wednesday SSG1 will occur this Wednesday, but not over break. Thursday B5 will occur this week in the Campus Center and next week at Camelot Park. Contact Doc or Pettigrew for more information. We still need more GAC members. Email Francesco Shadow77624@STEVE to sign up! Free membership or T-Shirt for those that volunteer. Gaming Weekend is coming this March 18-20! 48 hours of board-games and role-play. Buy T-Shirts, run events, bring friends. If you would like to run an event, please email sfs-officers@BOB. We still have plenty of room for whatever gaming needs you may wish to satisfy. Sam and Kevin's Board Game needs more playtesters. Stop by at Friday Gaming or Wednesday's after the meeting. On another note, for those of you that wish to recieve more detailed information about Magic the Gathering events, there is a mailing list for these events. Email kelmasterp@BOB to be added to this list. Important notes: Gaming Weekend will be held March 18-21. Send us times and event info and we will schedule you in. Approximate time desires are acceptable. In order to keep spambots away, we use the following aliases when referring to email addresses: STEVE=gmail.com BOB=wpi.edu. Please use these aliases when you write emails that include email addresses in the body text. As a note, @BOB and @STEVE are not valid domain names, so trying to literally email "zachtwelve@BOB" will not work. The WPI website is at users.wpi.edu/~sfs and the WPI Wiki is at wpi.wikia.com/Science_Fiction_Society. Both are updated regularly and contain tasty nuggets of club info. Current Weekly Events , '05, at Gaming Weekend.]] *Sunday Magic *Monday Mystery Box *Tuesday Casuals: Yu-Gi-Oh! *Wednesday Stargate SG1 *Thursday Babylon 5: The Card Game *Thursday Sushi *Friday Formals: Yu-Gi-Oh! *Friday Gaming *Saturday Anime Upcoming events *SLAW (SFS Live Action Weekend): November 19-21 *D-term Gaming Weekend: March 18-20 Anime Hut The "Anime Hut" is the nickname for any on-campus dorm room (usually in Founders or Stoddard) whose residents own a lot of anime. There can be multiple Anime Huts at once, and those who live in them tend to be SFS members. In 2002, for example, the Anime Hut was occupied by SFS members such as Craig Perko, '03, and Glenn ___, '02. Officers List of past Science Fiction Society officers The Science Fiction Society's elected officers for the 2011 calendar year are: *'President:' Marcus "That's a Horrible Horrible Idea" Menghini *'Vice President:' Sasha "T.T" Abdurazak *'Treasurer:' Michal "God Shampoo" Talmor *'Secretary:' Zachary "{Wild, Egyptian God, Magic, Punch, Credit, Identification, Pokemon};" Card The Science Fiction Society's appointed officers for the 2011 calendar year are: *'Librarian:' Janell "Not Even a Quarter of a Woman-Bear" Biczak *'Events Coordinator:' Francesco "Pretentious Douche" Bivona To contact the officers with questions, concerns, or pudding, email sfs@BOB (BOB means wpi.edu) Elections occur on the first Wednesday of C Term. The members with voting rights (a $5 fee that includes library access) then vote for a President, Vice President, Treasurer, and Secretary. These four officers then choose from a pool of self-nominated Librarian and Events Coordinator candidates. Tradition in the SFS states that officers receive nicknames within the first three weeks of office. Miscellany to be Updated Regularly on This Page *Gaming Weekend *Meeting Minutes *Scheduled Events Notable members In alphabetical order by last name: *John Baird, '04 (active member until 2304) *Rick Desilets, '10 *Dan Nash, '05 *Darren Torpey, '04 *Conor Walsh Gallery 2010 T-shirt design submissions Image:DarkSideOfSocComm.gif|Option 1 Image:Monkey_back.png|Option 2 Image:Runenoelveblue.jpg|Option 3 Image:SFS_T-Shirt_09_2C_--_Front.jpg|Option 4 front Image:SFS_T-Shirt_09_2C_--_Back.jpg|Option 4 back Image:Sfs.gif|Option 5 front Image:Sfs3main.gif|Option 5 back (This will be edited to say 2009, don't worry) Image:Sigh.jpg|Option 6 Image:Votecthulhu_back.gif|Option 7 Image:Wizards.png|Option 8 Image:Robot.png|Option 9 Category:Art and Literature Clubs